Emerald High
by believe.follow.live
Summary: Going to try and finish this story today ! havnt updated in awhile so imma try and dat now kay? Restarting this whole entire story ! sorry for keeping my readers waiting :
1. Chapter 1 First day

"Heyyy everyone ! :D I'm back baby ! He he oh yes it's good to be back !"

"Your in a good mood today ?"

"Of course I am Charmy ! Will you like to do the honors of saying the disclaimers ?"

"Ummm No" -sticks tongue out-

"Say it ! Do the disclaimers now you pesky bee!"

"Whoa whoa watch yourself I got a stinger !"

-Pulls out hammer-

"And I got a hammer ! And I will squish you like the bug you are if you don't!"

"Gahhh ! .live does not own characters! Characters belong to Sega ! But she wishes they belonged to her Ahjajajajajaja looserrr !"

"You love torturing me don't chu?"

" Yes !"

"Well you better run Charmy ! Cuz I'm gonna squash you like the pesky bee you are !"

-Pulls out hammer-

"AHHHHHH !"

"Enjoy the story while I chase this pesky bee! Have fun!"

'_'= Thoughts

"_"=Talking

**Emerald High Chapter 1 First day**

It was a beautiful Monday morning all was peaceful until a certain excited Cream Rabbit decided to wake the girls up. The girls lived together they decided this way they could get closer and get to know one another so much more better. Besides Rouge had lived in a mansion big enough for all of them. Blaze had no family here. Vanilla had passed away. Amy was kicked out for bad behavior which unlike her . Cosmo, Blaze and Tikal also had no family here. So they decided they'd live together. Amy was the first to get up and get dressed. She was wearing a sexy school girl outfit. She combed her hair and placed a blue headband onto her beautiful pink hair. She looked over at her mirror pleased with her look and outfit. She saw a picture of her Sonic in the corner of the mirror. She kissing Sonic on the cheek and Sonic was blushing a deep crimson shade of red. It always made Amy giggle looking at this picture.

"Oh Sonic I try and try... Can't you tell ? I'm in love with you ! (sigh)" Amy loved Sonic very dearly but he never returned her affections. She quickly put on eyeliner and lipstick then rushed down stairs. When she got there Cream, Cosmo, and Tikal were chatting away.

Tikal: Why Good Morning Amy how'd you sleep?

Amy: Morning Tikal and good ….

Cream: What's wrong Amy ?

Cosmo: Yeah what happened ?

Tikal: Is Sonic on your mind again

Amy: Ye-

Before Amy could finish. The girls heard a scream from upstairs then a thump. The girls rushed themselves upstairs to the source of the sound. When they entered the room they saw Blaze pinned to the ground by Rouge.

Rouge: Give it back you brat !

Blaze: I told you I didn't take it !

Fire suddenly appeared in Blaze's hands. Rouge quickly backed away feeling the heat. Blaze stood up ready to attack Rouge with fire. Rouge quickly threw a punch at Blaze. Blaze put her hands over her stomach falling to the ground. When air returned into her lungs she lunged an attack at Rouge throwing Rouge backwards.

Rouge: You'll pay for that !

Blaze: Come at me Bat girl !

Before Rouge can throw another punch at Blaze, Amy came between them with her pikko pikko hammer.

Amy: Stop it right now ! We're going to miss the bus because of the both of you ! And if one of you make the wrong move this hammer will end up up your-

Before Amy could finish they heard the bus came around the corner.

Cream: The bus is here !

Cream jumped out the window flapping her ears then Cosmo jumped out after her carefully being caught by Cream. Tikal ran out the door followed by Amy and Blaze. Rouge being a bat jumped out of window flapping her wings following the young cream rabbit carrying the green seederin. They made it to the bus just in time. Cream found a seat next to a certain handsome and charming bee. Cream's eyes widened noticing how sexy the bee has become. She scanned him up and down. Charmy smirked at this.

Charmy: Checking me out babe ?

Cream: -Blushing furiously- Maybe

Cosmo found a seat next to Tails. Cream shot Cosmo a death glare. Blaze quickly rushed over to the empty seat next to her best friend since 1st grade Silver the hedgehog. He was developing a crush on Blaze. Blaze blushed slightly at the way Silver was looking at her. He smirked at this. Tikal sat next to the mysterious ebony hedgehog. Sonic had ran to school so Amy joined Rouge and Knuckles. She loved seeing the way they act with each other. When they arrived to school Amy saw Sonic flash her his amazing and attractive cocky smile. She quickly rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms.

Sonic: Hey Ames haven't seen you around well then I'll be seeing you

With that Sonic walked away. He quickly winked at the love strucked beautiful rose. 'Oh Sonic I wish you were mine'. Cosmo and Tails were chatting away soon to be joined by Cream and Charmy. Cream gave Tails a quick hug then a kiss on the cheek. Which made Tails blush at this sudden affection. Charmy carefully watched the young fox with hate,anger and envy. When Cream noticed Tails blushing she giggled at the sight. Charmy soon wrapped his arm around Cream which made the young fox growl. Charmy smirked at the fox then kissed Cream on the nose. He whispered huskily into her ear "I love you Princess" Cream began to blush a deep shade of red and giggled. "I love you to". The four young teenagers walked towards the board to find which teacher was their homeroom.

Ms. Dubrow

Amy Rose

Blaze Cat

Charmy Bee

Cream the Rabbit

Mina Mongoose

Fiona Fox

Scourge the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog

Silver the hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Sally Acorn

Tikal Enchinda

Knuckles the Enchinda

Rouge the Bat

Miles Power

Cosmo Seederin

The bell rang and all the students quickly rushed to their classes. A tall black slender beautiful black cat who looked like she was in her 20's with a gorgeous shade of sapphire blue eyes walked into the class. She wrote her name on the white board _Ms. Dubrow _she had written on the board. "Hello class my name is Ms. Dubrow and I am your homeroom teacher as well as your science teacher I will be assigning you your assign seats any questions?" A green hand shot up. It was a green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket with baggy jeans along with chains on the jeans. He was extremely attractive to many of the girls in the class. Amy even found herself attracted to the green trouble maker for a moment. "Ummm Yes what is your question?" a huge grin came upon his attractive face. "Is there a Mr. Dubrow in your life ? Cuz I'm open and I know how to make ladies feel like a women" He shot a wink at the teacher. Leaving the teacher shocked at the comment. The green hedgehog then shot a quick wink at a certain red fox Fiona a wink she blew a kiss at the sight of this. Ignoring the comment Ms. Dubrow continued.

"Eh-hem the seating are

Blaze the Cat and Silver the hedgehog

Tikal Enchinda and Shadow the Hedgehog

Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog

Cream the Rabbit and Charmy Bee

Mina Mongoose and Sally Acorn

Fiona Fox and Scourge the Hedgehog

Knuckles Enchinda and Rouge the Bat

Miles Power and Cosmo Seederin"

Fiona took a seat next to Scourge.

Fiona: Stand up

Scourge stood up and watched as the fox circled him and scanned him up and down.

Fiona:You'll do you can sit down now

Scourge:You knew I was good the moment you saw me

Scourge leaned back and closed his eyes.

Fiona: mmmm Maybee

Scourge: Don't try that hard to get shit with me you know you want me

Fiona leaned in leaving their lips inches away Scourge closed his eyes ready to lock lips. Fiona soon pulled away leaving a dumfounded hedgehog. Amy rushed over quickly next to Sonic giving him a death hug.

Sonic: Ames let me go ! I can't breathe !

Amy: He he sorry Sonikku

Blaze happily sat herself down next to Silver. Tikal sat next to the same mysterious ebony hedgehog that was on the bus with her. He wasn't the social and outgoing type she could tell.

Tikal:Hi I'm Tikal we were on the bus together

Shadow: Names Shadow and I know

Tikal: Ummm you have good memory ?

The ebony hedge didn't even look at the ancient princess not even once which made her feel uneasy. Mina and Sally were busy talking about how cute and sexy Scourge is. Charmy worked himself over next to Cream.

Charmy: Hey Princess

Cream: Hi

Charmy: Do you like -

Before Charmy could finish his sentence Ms. Dubrow began to speak. Charmy quickly passed a note to Cream

_**Do you like Tails ?**_

Cream blushed at the question. He knew it was stupid to ask. Cream was unsure if she should tell him about her feelings for Tails. But Charmy was one of her most closest friends and she knew she could tell him anything so she decided she would.

_**Yes ! I love Tails ! How'd you know ?**_

Charmy felt like a knife had just stabbed his heart. 'How could she like him ?1 after everything hes done to her she still decides to capture his heart ? Cream you've captured my heart since the first day of the first grade with your sweet and loving smile one that won all the boys over.. Cream can't you tell I'm in love with you ? I want you I need you your the one for me..'

_**I see the way you look at him with those **_

_**adoring eyes full of love,happiness and want**_

_**the want for his love and attention**_

_**the love and attention I can give you if you let me... **_

Cream looked over at Charmy Shocked at what he wrote. 'How could you be so blind Cream ? Charmy is in love with you ! And you just told him you loved another!'

_**Charmy I...**_

**HaHa ! Cliff hangerrrrr ! Sorry everyone but you're just going to have to wait for my next update ;) ! Review please but no flaming I mean you can give me pointers tell me my mistakes tell me what I can and should fix and all but ****no hating because I'm still kind of new at this xD ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone ! Second chapter woo ! Still going to work on my updating though I'll try to update as much as I can and maybe if I need to I'll try to make the chapters longer kay ? Anyways Charmy if you may ?**_

_**Wait will I get to kiss Cream in this chapter ? **_

_**-Blushes- He he Charmy you really want us to kiss ?**_

_**Heck yeah !**_

_**Awww you guys are just too cute together !**_

_**I better not end up with Cosmo !**_

_**And why not ? **_

_**Isn't it obvious I like Cream ?**_

_**Yeah ! He likes me and not Cosmo !**_

_**Umm Cream that was kind of out of character ? **_

_**Sorry Miss**_

_**It's alright will you like to do the disclaimer cutie ?**_

_**Jiji yes ma'am .Believe does not own any of the characters in this story besides Ms. Dubrow. Characters are property of Sega and Sonic Archives**_

**Chapter 2 **

_**Charmy I like you and all but not the way you like me**_

_**Your an amazing friend but I love Tails...**_

_**I hope you can find it in your heart to understand that**_

_**I won't be giving up on him anytime soon**_

_**I love you as a friend and not as something more **_

_**Please understand that **_

Charmy couldn't bear it anymore. He loved Cream with all his heart. He's been there for her all the time what have he been doing wrong? He looked over at the beautiful creamed colored rabbit. 'Look at her she's everything I could ask for shes perfect she's amazing she's wonderful there's no other girl in the world like her she's one of a kind... Your my princess but I'm obviously not your Prince Charming …... Tails is lucky to have her love him but he obviously can't see that' Charmy quickly wrote back to her.

_**I understand Cream ….. But I'll always be here for you no matter**_

_**What ! I love you and when you need a shoulder to cry on**_

_**I'll be here... When you need someone to talk to...**_

_**I'll be here when you need help**_

_**Give me a call**_

_**I love you Cream the Rabbit I want my future to be with you**_

_**and not any other girl**_

Before Charmy can give her the note the bell rang. Cream quickly packed up her things and rushed towards Tails forgetting all about Charmy in the process. Charmy looked at the note and folded it and placed it in his pocket. 'Cream I need you and want you...' With that last thought Charmy left. "Sonic the Hedgehog come here right now !" Amy shouted this from across the hall. Sonic had kissed her on the cheek then made a run for it with Amy running behind him. Cream and Tails were chatting away leaving Cosmo feeling left out. Charmy soon joined them and they all began a conversation together. Tikal insisted on walking Shadow to class she wanted to get to know him better. "So um Shadow what class do you have next?" The ancient princess questioned. "History" Shadow replied dully not even looking at the curious Enchinda. "Me too!" Shadow didn't answer the enchinda he just continued to walk with her listening to her as she was chatting away trying to get him to talk more. As usual Silver and Blaze were having a good time talking. Soon a blue blur sped right across the it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. "Hey love birds when are you guys getting married?" the two blushed at the hedgehog's comment. "We are not getting married ! But maybe you should run Amy is on her way here." Blaze stated trying to get the blue hedgehog to leave. Sonic shrugged then was being choked by one of Amy's death hugs. "Um Ames let go of me !" . "Oh Sonic I knew you loved me all this time !" Amy squeezed the poor blue hedgehog even more. Sonic managed to get away and push her away. "Sorry Pinky I don't do relationships" With that the cocky blue hero disappeared in a blink of an eye. "You will be mine Sonic the Hedgehog ! You don't just kiss me then tell you don't do relationships !" Amy went running after him. "Did I just hear that right Sonic kissed Amy?" Silver shrugged. They continued to walk to class. Soon enough the bell rang. Students rushed to their classes. Except for a certain couple who were busy making out by the lockers. "Oh Knuckles I love you" "I love you to" With that the white bat and the red enchinda pulled into another passionate kiss then soon skipped class. Cream was crying her heart out in the school's garden she was crying about what she had just witnessed.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Cream was just coming out of the bathroom. When she saw the most horrifying thing that had shattered her heart. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes as she watched the young fox who she had loved wrap his arms around Cosmo waist and told her the three words Cream always wished for Tails to tell to her "I love you". Cosmo had then wrapped her arms around Tail's neck and whispered into his ear"I love you to Miles Power". Tails smiled then pulled her into a passionate kiss. 'That should be me not Cosmo ! Why Tails why ? Why'd you choose her over me ? I'm a better choice for you she's just a plant !' thoughts continued to race through the young rabbit's mind. When she turned around to make a run for it she bumped into Charmy. He noticed the tears streaming down the rabbit's cheeks. "Cream what's wrong?" Cream looked up at him then pushed him away as she ran towards the exit. Charmy looked over at Tails and Cosmo and saw them kissing. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

Cream was now sitting outside in the school's garden quietly crying to herself. Charmy saw her and joined her. "I saw what happened" He began. Cream sniffled a bit. "You did?" "Yeah listen Cream I-" He was cut off when Cream suddenly threw herself into Charmy's arms crying into his chest. "I love him Charmy I really do and he does this to me ! I don't know what to do anymore". Even though Charmy loved Cream and wished for her to be with him. But he mostly wanted her to be happy. So he quieted her down and started to say things to her which calmed her down. Cream found Charmy's voice to be very soothing. "Hey let's get you washed up and I'll walk you to class okay?" Cream nodded. Charmy placed his hand on Cream's chin and lifted her face to face him he stared into her chocolate colored eyes and then kissed her on her cute little nose. She smiled a weak smile at him. Then walked off to class with him. Tails was curious about where Charmy was. He wanted to ask him what he did that was so wrong. Tails felt someone squeeze his hand and it was the young seederin who he loves. He squeezed her hand also reassuring her he was okay.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Tails and Cosmo had just broke apart from their passionate kiss. He looked over at the exit doors seeing a familiar cream colored rabbit leave. 'Where's she going?' Suddenly before he could do anything else he felt someone push him against the lockers and heard Cosmo scream. "You bitch ! Why would you hurt her ! She loved you ! You don't deserve someone as good and beautiful as her !" "Who are you talking about Charmy ?" "Your blind give me a reason why I shouldn't whoop your ass right here right now!" Tails could tell he was furious. Cosmo was trying to help but Amy and Mina were holding her back telling her to let them sort it out themselves. "Maybe the girl that you said loves me wouldn't want to hear that I got hurt?" Tails knew it was smart response but he was scared and he could tell Charmy was furious. Soon enough Charmy let him down and left. 'What was that all about?'**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

**Sorry to leave you guys again ! But I can't write anymore my hands hurt sorry ! Anyway hope you enjoyed the story so far im trying to finish it ill try to okay everyone have a good day ! And please review no flames please. **

"**Awww ! Come on ! A kiss on the nose ? Really ?**

"**Stop pouting Charmy you'll get your chance and good job at scaring Tails like that"**

"**No prob."**

"**I was not scared ! "**

"**You were to Fox boy !"**

**Anyways have a good day everyone ! Say bye boys**

"**BYEEE!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter ! Oh yessshhh ! Well I'm trying to update as quickly as I can. I've been getting distracted and yet I have homework and school so yeah . Ill still try to update as often as I can. Remember everyone I truly am sorry if I do not update really quickly and as soon as I finish writing please understand that at times you just don't have times anyways enjoy the story. I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to Sega and Sonic Archives. Except Ms. Dubrow that kitty cat is mine ! I made her up and I'm looking forward to finishing this story.**

**Chapter 3 Happy Couples and one heart broken Rabbit**

Tails was still wondering where Charmy's where bouts maybe. 'Where is he I want to know what the big deal was in the hallway !'. Just in time Charmy walked into chemistry class with a cream colored rabbit clinging onto his arms for her dear life. Tails began to growl at this. 'He better not have kissed her on her cute little nose cuz that's my job ! No one kisses her there but me ! Wait why do I care ? I love Cosmo ! Right ?'. When Charmy walked pass Tails and Cosmo he shot Tails a death glare which made Tails sink in his seat."So Shadow can I ask you something?" "Sure" "If you like a girl would you tell her?" "I'm not focusing on settling down I'm not looking for a relationship but if I did have feelings for a girl yeah I would" "Oh.." Yes just in 2 days of spending time with this hedgehog she began to develop feelings for him. She sighed at the thought of him not having any feelings for her at all. 'Look at her ! Ask her what's wrong ? Get yourself together Shadow you like her just admit it ! No I don't the ultimate life form doesn't love or like any girl …. Am I becoming soft ? Is this beautiful amazing wonderful funny whoa ! What was that ? Shadow shes softening you up! ' Shadow cleared his throat and looked over at Tikal. She was beautiful she had nice soft orange fur she had a gorgeous shade oh blue eyes. She was so innocent and pure. She wore a green skirt with diamond patterns on it that went up to about her knee she wore a white shirt. She wore her golden crown with a blue stone in the center of it. She dressed quite modestly she didn't show off her body. 'She's so pure and innocent I love how she's so modest unlike Sally Acorn god how did that girl dressed like a slut but I like it I mean I get to see things I want to see but I don't want guys throwing Tikal around as if she was a rag doll because she isn't she's so much more then that!' Shadow cleared his throat "Um Tikal ?" "Yeah Shadow?" 'Gosh look at her look at those big adoring eyes I wanna just kiss her!' Without thinking Shadow leaned in and kissed her Tikal eyes widened. Everyone in the class made that "oooo" sound at the sight of this. At this moment Blaze looked over at Silver she wished for him to kiss her. Silver looked at Blaze and shrugged. Blaze punched Silver in the arm playfully. Silver put his hand over his arm playfully acting as if it had hurt him "Wow Blaze you sure got a powerful punch there when I get into a fight I'll make sure you'll be the first person I call to back me up" he teased. Blaze flexed "You better they'll have to go through these bad boys" They began to laugh together and joke around more. The bell rang and Blaze and Silver walked out of class hand in hand. Shadow walked out of class with his arm around Tikal with Tikal giggling by his side. Sonic ran followed by Amy chasing after him. Tails and Cosmo's hands were in twined in each others. Cream felt hurt still she sighed Charmy just wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. She smiled weakly at him. Tails walked over to them with Cosmo. Cream couldn't even look at him she turned away and buried her face in Charmy's chest. Tails saw this and mumbled under his breath. "Charmy why the hell did you attack me in the hallway ?" Charmy began to feel all the heat raise up again remembering that event. "I told you, you hurt her you were so lucky to have her love you !" Cream quickly looked over at Charmy. Realizing who he was talking about. 'Charmy attacked Tails ? For me ? Wow he's really sweet..' "Who are you talking about Charmy ? I'm not hurting Cosmo ?" '"Are you really that stupid and blind Tails ?" Cream shouted. Tails winced at the sudden change of the rabbit's attitude. "Cream I-" "That girl you were hurting was me ! And I still am hurting ! I love you Tails ! Why couldn't you see that !" Tails was surprised at what he had just heard. Cream loved him. His childhood crush loved him. But he wasn't a child anymore he loved Cosmo. When he didn't answer Cream shook her head in disbelief and ran out of the classroom. Luckily the teacher wasn't there. Charmy looked at Tails with disgust. Then grabbed Tails and threw him against the wall. Leaving Tails hurt and struggling to get up. Cosmo looked at Charmy shocked of his action and rushed by Tails side. Tails was whimpering of pain. Cosmo had helped him up. Charmy left to go find Cream. Knuckles and Rouge were happily outside talking and laughing. "OK Knucklehead your turn" "Um What would you say if a certain red enchinda asked you out for a date?" "Depends on who this enchinda is?" Rouge said in a flirtatious voice. "Oh his name is Knuckles" "Oh really?" "Yes really he really likes you" "I'd say yes you knucklehead" Rouge then threw herself on top of Knuckles and kissed him on the cheek. Yes they were the happy couple of the school. Soon to be faced with many challenges in their relationship. Amy and Sonic was in the garden talking. Sonic was flirting with Amy non-stop. Amy was enjoying herself. Sonic thought maybe he should give Amy a chance maybe she'll change his mind about settling down. Amy planted a kiss on Sonic's lips. "I love you Mr. Hedgehog" "I love you to Ms. Rose" . Yes Amy had changed his mind with that one single kiss. He had all these feeling bottled up and in that one short kiss he knew those feelings were real. Scourge was busy winking and waving at every girl that passed by that swooned over him. Fiona was getting jealous. "Helllooo !" "Yeah babe ?" "Don't yeah babe me ! Your going out with me ! You can't just flirt with every girl you see swooning over you !" "Hey im sorry babe your the only one for me" "I better be" Scourge then pulled Fiona into a hug that lasted some time. The bell rang and school was over. Charmy had found Cream and cheered her up. She giggled at the thought of Charmy beating up Tails. Charmy offered to walk Cream home and miss the bus with him. Cream happily accepted. When Rouge got home she got ready for her date with Knuckles. Amy got dressed for her date also. Tikal also had a date. Blaze was going to go over to Silver's house to "study" she had said. Cream decided to go to the mall with Charmy, Tails, and Cosmo. No matter how much she hated the idea of Cosmo and Tails being together but she was going to try to steal Tails from Cosmo and she was determined to do so also. Charmy had a bad feeling about this. He only agreed to go to prove to Cream that he'd make a better boyfriend for her then Tails. The girls heard the doorbell ring and Cream quickly rushed over to the door only to find Knuckles. '"Hi Knuckles here for Rouge?" "Yeah". Rouge had came downstairs and left with Knuckles. All the girls had left leaving Cream alone waiting... Waiting for Charmy... She heard a knock and quickly rushed over to the door only to find Tails. "Oh Hi Tails I was expecting Charmy?" " Yeah well he's in the car..." " Oh ok shall we be off?" Tails nodded. Cream kissed Tails on the cheek giggling in the process. Tails blushed. He knew it was going to be a fun time at the mall

**Can't write anymore people hands hurting again and im all out of ideas im going to sleep on it hopefully I'll get an idea on what to write next ! But it won't take long see ya soon everyone till the next time I update !**


End file.
